


strung out, a little bit hazy

by simpforhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Camping, Comfort, Forests, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, but also in denial wow, mark is extremely inexperienced when it comes to forests holy shit, markhyuck are in love, markhyuck go camping, or at least try to, they bicker wayy too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpforhyuck/pseuds/simpforhyuck
Summary: "Oh my God, Mark Lee you absolute fucking idiot, you've been holding the map upside down thiswhole time?" Donghyuck yells, and it's only then that Mark realizes that they truly are lost.(or, mark and donghyuck venture out into the woods and it's mark's fault they're lost.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	strung out, a little bit hazy

**Author's Note:**

> TW: brief mentions of insecurities regarding body image, i'd say it's mildly incorporated but read at your own risk, the level of how much someone can be triggered by it varies from person to person!

  
  
  


It should be easy, or so Donghyuck thought.

Donghyuck intentionally drags his feet along the ground, glaring daggers at his best friend, who's walking ahead of him, kicking small pebbles on the muddy trail with his annoyingly white, bright shoes.

The pair were sent out to fetch wood for a fire their class teacher insisted on starting, and despite Donghyuck not volunteering to go, he was asked to accompany Mark (who did volunteer) incase he was eaten by a bear. 

"Maaaarrkkk," Donghyuck whines, his back slouched. The tan boy flails his arms around and grunts, clearly annoyed. 

"You called, dumbass?" Mark comes to an abrupt stop, turning on his heel to answer his whining best friend. 

"Yes, I did call, that is right. A hundred points to you, Mark Lee!" Donghyuck snorts sarcastically, applauding for added theatrics. Mark simply rolls his eyes and resumes walking, furrowing his eyebrows at his map. 

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"I'm the one with the map, you need to trust that I can lead us back to camp safely, Donghyuck." 

Donghyuck hums, progressively getting bored. The boy catches up to Mark, peering over his shoulder to take a look at the map. 

"Mark."

"Hm?"

"Oh my God, Mark Lee you absolute fucking idiot, you've been holding the map upside down this _whole time?_ " Donghyuck yells, and it's only then that Mark realizes that they truly are lost. 

The forest is denser than it was a few minutes ago, tall, thick trees dispersed widely around them. The muddy trail they had been treading on had also disappeared, and in its place was wet moss, which now covered the entirety of the forest floor. A few traces of flowers littered around the ground, and with the exception of that, there was absolutely _nothing_.

"Okay, there's no need to freak out. We can trace our steps back," Mark attempts to reassure a panicking Donghyuck, who has his hands in his hair and Mark's slightly concerned that he might pull out a few chunks so he reaches forward and wraps his fingers around Donghyuck's thin wrist, but his attempt goes to shit when Donghyuck frowns at him, slapping his hand away. 

"Trace our steps back? Mark, look around, you can't see shit. We're _lost_."

And lost they were.

Regardless, Mark begins to take a few steps into the forest, until he's stopped by a loud shriek from behind him, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Your disgusting body odor is probably going to lure in wolves, and you'll be the reason they find my dead body!"

"Donghyuck, we're in Korea, wolves are endangered. This is why you failed Geography," Mark slaps a hand to his forehead. 

"I don't care! They're going to come out of hiding because of your stench and eat _me_ since you lack in the braincell department."

"Can you chill out for once? We just need to think."

Donghyuck slumps down, his back resting against a large tree. He plucks at the loose strings at the rips of his jeans, perking his head up at Mark, "Can't you like, I dunno, cut this tree down so we don't have to venture out further?"

"Do I look like a fucking lumberjack to you?" Mark scoffs, shaking his head at the boy seated in front of him. 

"Oh, of course not. _You_ ," Donghyuck points to Mark, a sly smirk making its way onto his face, "have noodle arms, Mark." 

Mark's shoulders slump and he hears Donghyuck snicker in victory, showing Mark his tongue. Donghyuck had always been a brat, way too clever for his own good. The boy always had a snappy comeback at the tip of his tongue, his snarky responses leaving everyone's mouths shut as a small smile played on Donghyuck's lips at their defeated silence. Mark had met Donghyuck that way, too. 

It had been the first day of third grade, and Mark had been running late. In his hurry, he bumped into a boy with round cheeks and big, doe eyes.

Donghyuck's hair had been a dark brown, looking as soft as cotton, lips red and plump. _"Did you leave your glasses at home?"_ Donghyuck had said, clicking his tongue at Mark, and just as he was about to shove him aside, he had gotten a reply, _"D-did you leave your manners at home?"_ Mark had been scared for his life when those words left his mouth, expecting Donghyuck to hit him, even. All he got was an upturn of Donghyuck's lips, breaking into a bright grin.

Mark dejectedly looks up to the sky, half hoping that a bird would fall from the sky and lead them back to camp. All he gets in return is a stray water drop. Another drop.

Wait, water?

Soon enough, the small drops of water turn into a heavy shower, soaking the two boys from head to toe. "Holy shit!" Donghyuck cries out, and Mark quickly ushers him to sit next to him, using his supply bag as a makeshift umbrella. There go his snacks and journal. Mark could formulate a plan to salvage his dripping journal some other time because Donghyuck snuggles up to Mark, leaning his head on his unsuspecting shoulder.

Mark immediately stiffens at the contact, and he stops breathing for a moment, until he realizes that it's just Donghyuck.

Donghyuck whom he practically grew up with. Donghyuck who taunts him everyday of the year without fail which would be considered borderline assault if it weren't for the fact that they were attached to the hip. Donghyuck who gave Mark ketchup packets for his birthday, then slapped him on the stomach for frowning at the present he received. Donghyuck who gives him that one smile, and Mark knows it's only for him. Donghyuck who Mark kinda fell in love with along the way. 

Mark is broken out of his little bubble (which he likes to call 'Soft Donghyuck Thoughts', something that occupies his mind for most of the day), with a sniffle from Donghyuck. Mark panics and moves away, causing Donghyuck to almost fall over.

"Asshole."

"Donghyuck?"

"Hm?"

"Are we going to die out here?" Mark questions, voice barely above a whisper, and it almost goes inaudible due to the loud sounds of rain pattering down on the ground which seems to be getting wetter. Mark wonders if it's going to flood. 

"Who's being dramatic now, hm?"

Mark pouts and flings a small twig at Donghyuck who chuckles quietly, "Mr. Moon will be out to get us once the rain stops, they haven't forgotten we exist, I hope. Unless they have..." Donghyuck mutters that last part to himself, quickly shaking his head as if to brush the thought away.

"If we do die, I'm glad I was with you," Mark mumbles to no one in particular, but Donghyuck hears him, of course he does. The tan boy widens his eyes, his ears going red. The blush travels to his face, painting his pretty cheeks a dark pink. Donghyuck is quick to awkwardly clear this throat.

"Man, I wish Renjun were here."

"Do you like Renjun?" 

Donghyuck nods, "Yeah, he's a cool guy."

Mark sits up, tracing small shapes onto the skin of his forearm with his long fingers, and Donghyuck secretly wishes it were his arm, "No, I mean," Mark starts, "do you have feelings for him?" 

"Mark, Renjun's like a brother to me. He's really pretty, yeah, but that's just gross, dude." 

"Oh," Mark lets out.

"Besides, I'm not the one who crushes on people," a small smirk is now etched onto Donghyuck's face, "it's them that crush on me."

"Yeah, sure. With a face like that, I find it extremely hard to believe."

Donghyuck's smirk falters, he knows Mark doesn't mean that, it's part of their daily bickering. Despite knowing this, the insecure part of Donghyuck takes it to heart, and suddenly he wants to cry. "Shut up," Donghyuck glares, but there's no bite to his words, his sudden change in mood leaves him tired. 

"Do _you_ like Renjun?"

"Sure," Mark shrugs. 

_Sure._

Sure meant yes. Right?

Renjun was effortlessly charming. His skin was flawless, pale and soft, like Snow White. It didn't help that he was ridiculously polite, his personality was bigger than Donghyuck's could ever be. He probably didn't fail Geography, either. Renjun's eyes were like pools of chocolate, and unlike Donghyuck, the color of the skin under his eyes matched the rest of his face. It was probably stupid to compare this, but Donghyuck felt the need to compare himself to Renjun, or anyone for that matter, especially if Mark took interest in them.

Donghyuck was confident when it came to his looks for the most part, but he's starting to doubt even that. The tan boy reflects on a pudge of flesh for his stomach, and Jaemin tells him it makes him pliant and soft to cuddle, but Donghyuck finds it unattractive. He prods at his stomach and it feels soft, he retracts his finger and places his hand by his side in shame, hoping Mark didn't see.

If Mark notices Donghyuck's mood faltering, he doesn't say anything.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The rain has stopped for now. The air smells like mud, almost sweet.

Donghyuck likes it.

Donghyuck would like it even more if he wasn't an insecure little bitch, but it happens to the best of us, he supposes.

He definitely didn't like rain in particular, but what came after could be excused. Rain, in Donghyuck's opinion, was very fucking annoying. He hates the way he has to balance his umbrella on his neck and shoulder, hates the way he _forgets_ said umbrella and ends up getting soaked. Donghyuck especially hates how it matches his current mood. Sad, gloomy and utterly pathetic.

Initially, their plan was to collect as much wood as possible. Small chunks of it seemed ideal, but the only things around them were small flowers, trees, mud and more trees. Did Donghyuck mention _trees?_ Adding salt to the wound, it had just rained, soaking not just them but also the trees. You can't make a fire with damp wood now, can you?

"Is that a monkey?" Donghyuck whispers, afraid that whatever it is would hear him and ear his limbs off, or something. 

"Hm, yeah, looks like it. It's a little chubby, too, like you," Mark snickers, brushing off a bug that managed to stick itself onto his shirt.

_Chubby._

_"Like you,"_ Mark's voice rings out in his ears, almost taunting. 

It's lighthearted, Donghyuck knows it is. It's their usual bickering, but that still didn't stop this gut wrenching feeling that allowed itself to settle at the bottom of Donghyuck's core, leaving him momentarily breathless, all choked up.

Mark suggests they stop for a while. They do.

The only good thing that comes with the rain is Mark changing his shirt. It might sound minor, but to Donghyuck, it's like witnessing a shooting star gliding across the night sky.

Donghyuck sits back against a tree and watches Mark, who's rummaging through his bag for spare clothes. "I swear I packed some extra clo— here it is!"

It seems Mark has found what he was looking for, since he's now stripping right in front of Donghyuck, seemingly unaffected. Donghyuck shouldn't bother either, but the fact that he has a big, fat crush on Mark Lee doesn't help one bit. Nevertheless, Donghyuck ogles Mark, his muscles flex sinfully when he pulls his wet shirt up and over his head, stuffing it into his bag, and if it was possible, wetting everything in it further. 

Mark is fit, that Donghyuck can see. His stomach is flat, toned and looked hard and stiff. Donghyuck he wonders what it would feel like to run his hands over the expanse of Mark's pale torso, if his skin would feel just as soft as it looks, if it would be warm, wonders what it would feel like to suck bruises on his neck. He wonders. He wonders because that's all he can do.

"Hyuck?"

Donghyuck blinks. 

"Yeah?" _Holy fuck was I just thinking of doing unholy things to my best friend?_ The answer would be yes, but Donghyuck smacks himself on the thigh to get his shit together. 

Mark eyes the action weirdly, "You good there?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course I am, I—I'm perfectly okay," Donghyuck stutters out, which is followed with a nervous chuckle. Mark hums, removing another shirt from his bag. 

"You can go ahead and change, I can turn around if you'd li—"

"No!"

"What?" Mark tilts his head.

"I mean, no, I don't need to, uh, change. I'm fine this way, don't worry," Donghyuck gives Mark a thumbs up, but all he gets is a confused look on his friend's face.

"Donghyuck, you're soaking wet, you're going to catch something and then you'll nag about how _I_ got you sick."

Nagging. That's all Donghyuck did, if he thought about it. It was only time until Mark got sick of it and left him. Everything was fine up until today, but his feelings got the best of him. 

"If my nagging bothers you so much, go talk to Renjun instead!" Donghyuck snaps, and he really didn't mean to. It was in the heat of the moment, his fists were clenched, fingernails digging into the soft skin of his warm palms, a million thoughts running through his head. 

"What?" Mark sounds confused, and Donghyuck immediately feels bad. 

"I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"Donghyuck, did I say something wrong?"

Did he?

Technically, Mark didn't say anything wrong. Insecurities that embedded themselves into Donghyuck's mind and filled his thoughts urged him to believe he did, and that triggered a wave of ugly emotions, causing him to blurt that out. 

"No, you did not."

"Are you sure?" Mark is walking towards Donghyuck now, taking tentative steps. 

"Yeah. I'm sure. I'm just not feeling too well, I guess," Donghyuck tries to smile. Keyword: tries.

"Donghyuck," Mark starts, worry clear in his eyes, "you can tell me, you know, we're best friends." _That's all we'll ever be_ , Donghyuck thinks.

"And I'm telling you that I'm _fine,_ Mark," Donghyuck sighs, he's trying his best to fool Mark with his lies, and he believes he has, but Donghyuck knows his best friend too well. If Mark thinks something is wrong, he sticks to his guess strongly, prodding every which way, wanting to _know_. It doesn't help that Donghyuck is someone dear to Mark.

"We should probably head out, find wood, yeah?" It's Donghyuck who suggests this, praying that Mark complies with no added comments. 

Unfortunately, Mark doesn't comply, much to Donghyuck's chagrin. Instead he plops down onto the wet ground next to Donghyuck, their shoulders and knees bump together. They're too close, and under any other given circumstance, Donghyuck would he crying out in joy. This time, there's none of that. A blanket of thick air surrounds them, as if materializing a tension so thick you could cut through it with a knife. 

"Why Renjun?" Mark breaks the silence, his voice quiet and reserved, for now. Donghyuck stills, he feels his mouth go dry. The boy tries to swallow, and it's painful considering how dry his mouth is, embarrassing him further when the action is audible. 

"Mark, I don't have an answer to that."

"You do."

Donghyuck does.

He's not ready. No one ever is ready to spill their hearts out, there's no practice for it, either. When the time comes, when the situation requires it, you wing it. 

So Donghyuck wings it. 

"This is going to sound really embarrassing," Donghyuck starts, and Mark opens his mouth to tell him _No, it's not,_ but Donghyuck hushes him before he can, "But when you said you liked Renjun, I guess I— I got, uh, jealous? God, this is humiliati—"

Donghyuck is cut off by a hand on his leg, just above his knee, "Hey, slow down, Hyuckie. We've got all the time we need, remember?" he gestures to the area surrounding them and Donghyuck realizes he's right, they do have time. 

"To answer your question, Renjun is everything I'm not. He's so pretty, Mark, it's _insane_. I don't hate him for that, that would be terrible of me. It's just that— that it _hurts_ knowing that I can't be someone who's desired. Someone _you_ desire."

Donghyuck pauses to let the first few moments after that pass, taking in the state that he's come to face after telling Mark something he's struggled with for _years,_ and it feels scary. It's so liberating, it's like a heavy weight has been lifted off of his chest, he feels free. Despite that, he's scared. Scared of what _Mark_ would say, scared of what Mark would take Donghyuck for after when he's done talking. 

"Renjun's a sweet guy, his voice is like music to people's ears and I just sound annoying, I _am_ annoying. He's skinny, toned, and I'm just a pouch of flesh, it seems so unfair to me but I probably deserve it for being a pain in the ass to everyone. Mark, I'd understand if you're going to be distant after this."

Donghyuck finally looks up from where his eyes are goes to the ground, albeit tentatively. 

Mark looks _angry._

"Donghyuck, do you realize how stupid you sound right now?" Mark grits his teeth, his eyebrows are clenched together and his jaw is tight. 

Donghyuck thinks he's fucked up when Mark stands up, momentarily looking away before locking his gaze on Donghyuck's small form seated on the ground. 

"Get up, Donghyuck."

"What?"

"Get up," Mark repeats, his tone stern. 

Donghyuck does what he's told and gets up, losing his footing but Mark is quick to steady him with an arm places securely around his waist, grip not too loose, not too tight, either. It's comfortable, a sense or security washes over Donghyuck for a moment, but it doesn't last long because Mark retracts his arm, the spot where it rested now _burns._

Mark instead chooses to corner Donghyuck against a tree, the dampness of it seeps through Donghyuck's already wet shirt, nevertheless causing a shiver to run down his spine. Mark lifts a hand, it finds home on Donghyuck's cheek, the skin progressively warming up under Mark's touch. 

"You're an idiot," Mark breathes out, and suddenly his hand is gone, along with the warmth. Donghyuck feigns confusion when Mark steps away, reaching for his supply bag and only then does Donghyuck realize what the older is doing. 

Donghyuck watches Mark pull out anothet one of his spare clothes, it's a baby blue sweatshirt, something Mark would always keep at hand whenever Donghyuck came over for a movie night. It reminds him of the times they were cuddled up together, basking in each other's warmth, legs entangled.

Mark is back in front of Donghyuck, standing mere inches away from him, "Arms up, Hyuck."

" _Mark_ ," Donghyuck presses, his hands making their way around his stomach to prevent his shirt from uncovering him. 

Mark replaces Donghyuck's hands with his own, and he rests them low on Donghyuck's hips, grip firm. He leans in, lips barely grazing the shell of Donghyuck's ear, "Trust me."

That's all it takes, really, for Donghyuck to trust him. 

Donghyuck answers him with a short nod of his head, and suddenly his shirt is being lifted up. Mark intentionally makes sure to press his hands against the soft skin on Donghyuck's stomach, running his hands up his torso, all the while removing Donghyuck's shirt. 

Donghyuck is left breathless. 

Mark, being the nice friend he is, neatly folds Donghyuck's wet shirt and places it on top of his supply bag, deeming it unworthy of their attention for now. He fixes his eyes on Donghyuck now, eyes flitting across his torso and Donghyuck feels so _vulnerable_. It's not a bad feeling, no, he's only just afraid of what Mark would think. 

It's always Mark. Always Mark that runs through his mind, always Mark that Donghyuck thinks about when he's choosing his outfit for the day, always Mark he thinks of when he packs his lunch, if he would appreciate the extra apple slices he'd packed to share with him. 

No words are exchanged between the pair when Mark slides his hands up further, thumbs rubbing over the skin there, and Donghyuck cowers, curling into himself at the unfamiliar touch. Not because he hates it, but because he's _ashamed_. 

He doesn't realize he's crying until he feels that his cheeks are slightly wet, or until he locks eyes with Mark and sees them fill with concern, lips parted. 

"Hyuck, _baby_ , what's wrong?" Mark cradles Donghyuck's face with his hands, and the worry in his voice is so genuine, it melts Donghyuck. He feels like a puddle of goo. Mark has barely touched him, barely said anything yet he _feels_ the love Mark has for him. Just for him. 

"Why are you— why are you touching me?" Donghyuck hiccups, swallowing thickly to prevent the tears pooling in his eyes from falling down his cheeks. 

"You deserve to be cherished, Donghyuck," Mark replies, and he thinks he's about to cry too. Donghyuck looks so tired, _his_ Donghyuck looks so _broken_. 

"Tell me why," Donghyuck whispers, small sniffles making their way out of his pretty lips. 

"How about I show you instead, yeah?" 

A nod from Donghyuck is all it takes for Mark to return a small smile, fondness painted all over his face. Mark steps forward, and they're as close as they can be. Mark leans in and presses their foreheads together, closing his eyes as Donghyuck does the same, finding comfort in the position. 

"You're so pretty, you know that?" Mark leans back before he bends his head down just a bit, briefly locking gazes with Donghyuck. He presses his lips to the skin on Donghyuck's cheek, and he feels Donghyuck sigh at the contact. Mark lets his mouth linger for a while before pulling back, his lips curled into a fond smile.

"Mark—"

Mark brings a finger to Donghyuck's lips, shushing him, "I'm not done, Hyuckie."

Mark's thumb replaces his index finger, tracing Donghyuck's bottom lip. He watches as Donghyuck parts his lip, and Mark's thumb coaxes his mouth open for him. It feels surreal to Donghyuck, with every touch from Mark leaving goosebumps in their wake. All of it feels too much like a dream when he sees Mark's eye shut close, preparing to capture Donghyuck's lips with his own. The erratic beat of his heart thumps loudly in his chest, and Donghyuck wonders if Mark can hear it too. 

That's when it happens. Donghyuck is already gasping for air when Mark presses his lips against his own, like soft pillows pushing against his mouth. It takes a second for Donghyuck to kiss back, his mind processing the situation. Mark smiles into the kiss, hand snaking its way to the back of Donghyuck's neck. Mark pulls Donghyuck in, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

Donghyuck feels Mark's tongue run over the seam of his bottom lip, and Donghyuck is oh so pliant for Mark, opening his mouth for him. Mark tastes insanely sweet, just as he sounds. Just like his words, words that make Donghyuck's knees buckle. Mark's tongue grazes his own, and he bites down softly on Donghyuck's bottom lip, suckling on it after. Donghyuck lets out a whimper, half in surprise and half in _what the fuck was that and why did it feel so good?_

It's then that Mark pulls away, nuzzling his cheek against Donghyuck's, reminding him of a cat. Mark chuckles sweetly when Donghyuck whines at the broken kiss. 

"Why'd you stop?" 

Mark answers by kissing Donghyuck on the corner of his mouth, then moving to his jaw. Mark places soft kisses there, hand moving from his neck to Donghyuck's lower back, pushing forward so their fronts press against each other. Donghyuck shivers. 

The soft kisses turn into gentle nibbles which have Donghyuck gasping and whimpering when Mark sucks harshly on just the right spots, sending jolts of pleasure to Donghyuck's core. Mark leaves a soft kiss there before leaning back, "Renjun might he pretty, but to me, Donghyuck, you're _breathtaking_. There's a lot of desirable people out there, but I want _you_ , and I wouldn't have you any other way."

Donghyuck wills himself not to start sobbing right then and there, and instead wraps his arms around Mark's neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. 

"You have no idea how happy you make me, Mark Lee."

"Greasy, dude," Mark giggles loudly when Donghyuck scrunched up his nose at the choice of endearment, "You had your tongue down my throat a second ago and you call me _dude?_ "

Mark simply shrugs. 

A few minutes of bickering and more kissing pass when they hear rustling noises not too far from their little camp, "Mark, we're going to die, _I told you!_ "

"Relax, Hyuck, it's just Mr. Moon."

Mr. Moon emerges from behind a tall bush, face immediately lighting up at the sight of the two boys. The teacher springs up to them and outright squeals, "There you two are! God, you poor kids must've been scared out in the rain."

"I think we held up okay, isn't that right Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck shyly nods when both of their gazes are fixed on him, and when Mr. Moon finds the reply satisfactory enough, he leads them back to camp where Jaemin questions Donghyuck about a small bruise forming on the hinge of his jaw. Donghyuck tells him it was a mosquito. 

An awkward, overly sweet mosquito named Mark Lee.


End file.
